Changes
by victoriafan882003
Summary: Victoria and Molly are traded to Smackdown.Victoria/Edge,Molly/Rey.PG-13 for now.May change later.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Changes  
Author:Sarah  
E-Mail:victoriafan882003@yahoo.com  
Pairings:Victoria/Edge,Molly Holly/Rey Mysterio,Torrie Wilson/?  
Disclaimer:All superstars belong to the WWE  
Rating:PG-13(May change)  
Summary:Victoria and Molly go to Smackdown.Victoria is *not* psycho   
in this fic and Molly is a face with blonde hair.Oh,and the Women's   
title is still exclusive to both shows.Also,some of the characters in   
this story are actually on Raw NOT Smackdown,but this is my story so   
I'll do what I want!lol!  
  
**********************************************************************  
"I can't believe we were traded!" Molly Holly cried putting her hands   
on her hips. "For Dawn Marie and Shannon Moore of all people!"   
  
Victoria sighed as she listened to her friend's ranting.She was just   
as upset but didn't say anything.She looked around at the empty   
women's locker room.Torrie Wilson had left as the other two divas had   
arrived so they had it to themselves.  
  
"They could've at least gave us a little more of a notice!" Molly   
continued.  
  
Just three days earlier at the Raw taping, the two divas had been   
informed that they were being traded to Smackdown for Dawn Marie and   
Shannon Moore.They had both been quite surprised and upset.There was   
really no competition on Smackdown for either diva expect for Trish   
Stratus,Jazz and maybe Nidia, who was a decent wrestler.Ivory,Jackie   
and Lita were on Raw.  
  
"Molls,calm down." The Women's Champion told her friend who was now   
pacing and muttering incoherently. "At least Stephanie is our boss   
now instead of Bitchoff."  
  
Molly,taking Victoria's advice on calming down,giggled at the raven-  
haired diva's nickname for the Raw General Manager.   
  
"And," Victoria continued, "at least you know most of these people.I   
don't.The rosters split before I came here so I only know the Raw   
people."   
  
Molly sat down beside her friend. "But you you're the Women's   
Champion.This isn't your first time on Smackdown.Haven't you talked   
to anybody here?"  
  
Victoria shrugged. "Not really.I've pretty much kept to myself."  
  
"Well,I'm going to have to introduce you to people.After our   
match,I'll introduce you to some of my friends." Molly told   
Victoria,slinging an arm around her shoulder.   
  
Victoria smiled at the blonde diva. "Thanks.Sounds good." She   
adjusted her elbow pads and grabbed her Women's Title belt.She stood   
up and headed for the door. "Let's go kick some ass."   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"All the Things She Said" blared throught the arena and the fans went   
wild as Victoria made her way down the Smackdown ramp for the first   
time.She joined Molly in the ring and the two divas awaited their   
opponents.Victoria made a face as Jazz's music started.That woman was   
evil and sadistic.Just a week ago,Victoria had defeated Jazz in a   
title match and Jazz hadn't taken the loss to well.She had attacked   
Victoria from behind and it took several referees to pull her   
off.That attack was still fresh in the mind of the current women's   
champion.  
  
Before Jazz's partner Nidia had even made it to the ring,Victoria   
attacked,nailing Jazz with forearms.Nidia rushed to the ring to help   
but was intercepted by Molly.The ref forced Molly and Nidia into   
their respective corners and the both cheered on their partners.  
  
Molly jumped up and down on the ring apron in delight as Victoria   
scoop slammed Jazz and hit her with a slingshot leg drop for a two   
count.The two went back and forth,nailing each other with hard   
clotheslines and punches and suplexes.Nidia soon tagged herself   
in,much to the displeasure of Jazz.Desperately needing a   
break,Victoria tagged in Molly,who immediately went to work.After   
Molly hit Nidia with a hiptoss,the trailer trash diva quickly tagged   
in her partner.Molly glanced over at Victoria who held out her hand,a   
defiant look in her eyes and Molly tagged her in,knowing she still   
wanted revenge.  
  
As Victoria hit a Northern Lights suplex,Nidia broke up the pin as   
the ref's hand was coming down for the three.Molly rushed in and   
knocked Nidia to the outside,leaving Victoria to deal with Jazz.With   
Nidia down,Victoria hit Jazz with a Widow's Peak to end the   
match.Victoria hugged her partner and took her belt from the ref.The   
ref raised the divas' hands as an angry Jazz yelled at Nidia,blaming   
her for their loss.  
  
After both divas had finished their showers and had changed   
clothes,Molly turned to Victoria with a goofy grin of her   
face. "So,are you ready to mingle?"  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior. "I'm ready."  
  
Molly took Victoria by the arm and the two started down the hall,in   
search of some of Molly's friends.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
AN- I know that Jazz and Trish are both on Raw,but in my story,they're on   
Smackdown.This will happen often throughout this fic.So,what do you   
think?Review!  
  
Sarah  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Title:Changes

Author:Sarah

E-Mail: victoriafan882003@yahoo.com

Pairings:Victoria/Edge,Molly Holly/Rey Mysterio,Torrie Wilson/?

Disclaimer:All superstars belong to the WWE

Rating:PG-13(May change later)

Summary: Summary:Victoria and Molly go to Smackdown.Victoria is *not* psycho   
in this fic and Molly is a face with blonde hair.Oh,and the Women's   
title is still exclusive to both shows.Also,some of the characters in   
this story are actually on Raw NOT Smackdown,but this is my story so   
I'll do what I want!lol!

"Here we are!" Molly announced as they finally came to a stop.She knocked and the door was quickly opened by Edge.

"Molly!I didn't know you were coming to Smackdown!" Edge exclaimed as he enveloped Molly in a hug.After he released her,he stepped aside and allowed the two women to enter.

"I didn't know until Monday." Molly replied. "Neither of us did.Bischoff just called us into his office and told us that we were no longer on Raw."

"Bastard." Edge muttered,shaking his head.He had only met the GM a few times but Edge watched Raw every now and then and he hated Bischoff. Victoria,feeling slightly uncomfortable,cleared her throat.

This got Molly's attention. "Oops!Sorry,Vic!Edge,this is Victoria.Victoria,this is Edge." She introduced the two superstars.

Edge held out his large hand for the raven-haired diva to shake. "Hi.Nice to meet you.I've seen you in the ring.You're amazing."

Victoria blushed. "Thanks.It's nice to meet you,too." She blushed even harder when she noticed Edge's eyes scanning her body.She quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Sooo…" Molly said in an attempt to break the silence._They so want each other_,Molly thought,trying hard to keep a smirk off of her face.

The door to the locker room opened. "Man,do you know what the fu-" Rey Mysterio stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his friend with the two beautiful divas. "Oh,sorry.Didn't know you had company." 

Edge,who had finally tore his gaze away from Victoria,looked at the shorter man. "Don't worry.Rey,this is Molly Holly and Victoria.Ladies,this is Rey Mysterio." The three exchanged handshakes and "nice to meet yous".

"So what did we do to be graced with the presence of you two lovely ladies?" Rey asked placing himself on the bench next to Molly.

"Well,since we're going to be on Smackdown from now on and Victoria didn't really know anybody,I thought I would introduce her to people." 

Molly continued but Edge tuned her out.He was busy trying not to stare at Victoria.He had seen the woman a few times at a couple of pay-per-views and backstage at Smackdown when she had become the Women's Champion,but had never spoken to her or been introduced.He had found her incredibly beautiful the first time he met her and to him it seemed that she had gotten even more beautiful if that was even possible.And she was hell in the ring.What a leathel combination.He had watched a few of her matches and was amazed by what he saw.Edge had known Molly ever since joined the company back in November of 2000,but hadn't really got to know her until after Survivor Series 2001.She had stopped that ridiculous Might Molly thing and the two of them became good friends.They had both been disapointed when the rosters were split and they were on two separate shows. He had been surprised when he had heard from Rikishi that Victoria and Molly were going to be traveling with the Smackdown crew,but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

"Edge?Edge?Are you with us?" Rey's voice interuppted Edge's thoughts.

Edge snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?What?" He asked dumbly.

Rey rolled his eyes."Never mind.So,Victoria,did you accept Jazz's challenge?" 

Victoria looked up at him surprised. "Challenge?What challenge?What are you talking about?"

Rey exchanged a look with Edge. "Well,after your match,Jazz was being interviewed by that Josh Matthews kid,and she challenged you to a hardcore match next week." 

Victoria raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "God,what does that woman eat for breakfast?Carnation Instant Bitch?" This caused everyone to break out into laughter.

"Carnation Instant Bitch?Where the hell did that come from?" Molly asked between giggles.Victoria just shrugged.After they calmed down,Molly asked, "Are you going to accept her challenge." 

For some reason,Victoria's eyes flicked over to Edge.He stared back at her and she could've sworn she saw a flicker of worry in his greenish-brown eyes.She mentally slapped herself._Why the hell would he be concerned about you?_Out loud she replied, "I suppose.I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

The girls ended up spending the rest of the show in Edge and Rey's locker room,not really talking,just hanging out.When the divas returned to the hotel room they were sharing,Molly immediatley pounced on her friend. "You and Edge wanted each other so bad!"

Victoria's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about?" She put her bags on the floor next to her bed and pulled out her pajamas which consisted of a pair of very short,gray shorts and black tank top.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other.You could've cut the sexual tension with a knife!" Molly said.She had already changed into her pink pajama pants and white baby-tee.

"Did Jazz kick you that hard in the head tonight?" Victoria asked,her voiced muffled by the shirt she was struggling to pull over her head.It sounded like she said "Did Jazz fart on your head" or something similar.

"No.I just can tell about these things." Molly said as she climbed into her bed.

"What about you and Rey?" Victoria challenged,desperately trying to change the subject.

"What about us?Stop trying to change the subject,Vic!" Molly rolled over so that she was facing Victoria who was now sitting up in the opposite bed. "Come on!I know you think Edge is cute!"

"Alright,alright.He's cute!Are you happy?" 

"Yes!" Came the reply and the women were engulfed in darkness as Molly scurried out of bed and turned off the light. "Goodnight."

"'Night,Molls." Victoria tried to sleep but kept thinking of Edge.Having been a fan of the WWE since she was a little girl,Victoria knew very well,who Edge was.She thought he was gorgeous when she first saw him in the Brood,but now,damn was he hot.And she couldn't help but notice the way that he stared at her.Or the way he held her hand a little too long.Maybe she was just imagining things._Why would he be interested in you?_Victoria sighed.She tossed and turned,trying to get comfortable,but her thoughts were consumed by Edge.


	3. Chapter 2

Title:Changes

Author:Sarah

E-Mail: victoriafan882003@yahoo.com

Pairings:Victoria/Edge,Molly Holly/Rey Mysterio,Torrie Wilson/?

Disclaimer:All superstars belong to the WWE

Rating:PG-13(May change later)

Summary:Victoria and Molly go to Smackdown.Victoria is *not*   
psycho in this fic and Molly is a face with blonde hair.Oh,and the Women's   
title is still exclusive to both shows.Also,some of the characters in   
this story are actually on Raw NOT Smackdown,but this is my story so   
I'll do what I want!lol!

*************************************************************************************

The next evening…

"I feel so stupid!" Victoria whined as she stood in front of Molly,clad in the outfit that her friend had chosen for her to wear.Edge and Rey had invited the two women to go to a club.Molly had easily chosen an outfit,but Victoria was picky and had a hard time deciding what to wear.Most of her clothes were casual or her wrestling attire.She didn't usually go out unless it was with Molly and she'd never had to impress Molly.

"Honey,you look great!" Molly exclaimed as she looked over her Victoria.The women's champ was wearing a pair of tight,black leather pants and a black cotton cami with a red frog closure and the center chest.Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail.It wasn't anything fancy but it wasn'y exactly casual either.

Victoria shook her head stubbornly. "I do not." In truth,she didn't think she looked that bad.But what would Edge think?_Wait a minute!Why do I even care what he thinks?_Victoria asked herself. "*You* look good.I don't." 

Molly's face fell. "Stop it.You look fine." She stood up and walked over to the mirror to examine her own outfit.She had on a short,blue jean dress and black sandals.Her hair was curled and pulled partially back,some of it still hanging down. "Now put on your shoes.We have to meet them in five minutes." 

Defeated,Victoria sat down on the edge of her bed and put on her black boots.She decided she needed to cheer up.After all,she and Molly were going out with two handsome,nice guys.Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

*************************************************************************************

Victoria nervously fidgeted with her black leather jacket. "They're late." 

"Thank you,Captain Obvious." Molly muttered but Victoria didn't hear her.Edge and Rey were ten minutes late.Molly was getting anxious herself.She wanted to party.Finally,Molly spotted the two men walking briskly towards them.

"Sorry we're late." Rey apologized. "We would have been on time if _somebody _hadn't taken forever and a day to get ready." He looked pointedly at Edge.

Edge rolled his eyes. "Well,excuuuuse me!" He turned his attention to Victoria. "You look great." He gave her a smile that made her go weak in the knees.

For the second time because of Edge,Victoria blushed. "Thanks." She muttered shly.

Molly clapped her hands together excitedly. "Alright,kiddies!Let's go!"

Twenty mintues later they were entering a club that they had spotted.It didn't look to sleazy. "Would you like to dance?" Rey asked Molly.The two wandered off to the dance floor,leaving Edge and Victoria alone.Victoria headed to the bar and Edge followed.After ordering their drinks,Edge attempted make conversation.

After ordering their drinks,Edge attempted make conversation."So,how are things?" _Okay,_thought Edge,_that sounded stupid!_

Victoria looked up from her margarita. "Umm…things are okay." 

"How do you like Smackdown so far?" Edge asked before taking a swig of his beer.

Victoria looked thoughtful for a moment. "I like it pretty well," she answered. "I don't really know anybody though." 

Edge gave her another one of his grins. "You know me and Rey.And Molly." 

Smiling back at him,Victoria replied, "Yeah,I do.But there are some people here that I already know I will not like at all." She was referring mainly to Trish Stratus and Jazz.Both divas were wanted Victoria's title and Victoria had beaten them both numerous times.

"Look what the cat drug in."

Victoria froze.She would know that annoying voice anywhere.Trish Stratus.What the hell was she doing here?

"They'll let anybody in here won't they?" Trish asked snidely.She was wearing an extremly revealing dress,leaving nothing to the imagination.

"What the hell do you want?" Victoria asked through clenched teeth.She had been having a good time.Her mood had been improving thanks to Edge and she had been hoping to really enjoy herself.But the skanky bitch had ruined it.

Trish's attention was now focused on Edge,so she didn't answer. "Why,hello Edge.Strange meeting you here." She smiled at him seductively.Victoria almost gagged.Trish was too much.She really was.She thought that all the guys would bend over backwards to sleep with her.

Edge looked over at Victoria,who had a dangerous look in her eyes. "Help me!" he mouthed.He couldn't stand Trish.He had never been able to.Trish thought that he wanted to get her into bed,but the truth was that he would rather gouge his eyes out with a spoon than have sex with Trish Stratus.Besides,it was hard to tell what you would probably catch from her.

"Trish," Victoria started,trying hard not to attack the other woman.She could feel the jealously swelling up inside her as Trish rubbed Edge's arm. "I think you should leave.Now." 

She looked at Victoria with a disgusted look. "Are you here with her?" she directed her question at Edge.

"Yes." Edge said as he tried to pry her claws off of him. "Did you need something?"

"Huh?" Trish looked confused for a minute. "Oh yeah!Bubba and D-Von wanted me to get them some drinks." Her eyes narrowed. "What do they think I am?A waitress?"

"No." Victoria answered standing up and facing the blonde diva. "You already have such a fulfilling career as a whore." 

Trish's jaw dropped in shock and Edge had to bite his tounge to keep from laughing. "You bitch!" Trish burst out.She didn't do anything however.Instead,she stalked off,probably,to tell Bubba and D-Von what had happened.

Victoria was fuming.How dare she?

"Umm..this probably isn't the best time,but do you want to dance?" Edge asked hesitantly.

Why not? "Sure.I'd love to." Victoria took his hand and led him to the dance floor to join Rey and Molly.

__

I hardly know her and I'm already completely attracted to her,Edge thought to himself.What am I getting myself into?

*************************************************************************************

AN-Long chapter huh?What did you think?The story may seem like it's going a little slow now but it will move a bit faster.The next chapter will take place on the Smackdown in which Jazz has challenged Victoria.

Sarah

  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Title:Changes  
Author:Sarah  
E-Mail: victoriafan882003@yahoo.com  
Pairings:Victoria/Edge,Molly Holly/Rey Mysterio,Torrie Wilson/?  
Disclaimer:All superstars belong to the WWE  
Rating:PG-13(May change later)  
Summary:Victoria and Molly go to Smackdown.Victoria is *not*   
psycho in this fic and Molly is a face with blonde hair.Oh,and the   
Women's   
title is still exclusive to both shows.Also,some of the characters in   
this story are actually on Raw NOT Smackdown,but this is my story so   
I'll do what I want!lol!  


AN-This is the first time I've put and author's note at the beginning of a chapter but I thought I would do this before you read.I totally came up with the "Walls of Jericho" idea BEFORE the Stacy/Test vs Jericho/Christian match.Just thought I'd let you know.

******************************************************************************************

"Are you *crazy*?" Victoria asked then cringed as she remembered just who she was talking to.

Stephanie McMahon sighed. "Look,Victoria,I know that you want Jazz tonight but it's not happening.I booked a Women's Title Hardcore match for No Way Out.You can have her then.Tonight however,it's going to be you and Edge against Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus." 

"What?" Edge asked incredulously.He had been silent up until the youngest McMahon's announcement. "Are you crazy?" he repeated Victoria's question from moments before.

"Edge-"

"No." The tall Canadian man said,his eyes narrowed. "No way.Victoria is not getting into the ring with Chris Jericho." 

"How do you know he will even go after her?" Stephanie tried to reason,although she knew it was probably useless.

Edge snorted. "Believe me,Jericho wouldn't hesitate to put his hands on Victoria or any woman for that matter.So you can forget it." Over the past week,Edge and Victoria had grown pretty close.Since the Women's Champ had been given Raw off,the two of them had even more time to spend together.They,along with Rey and Molly,had gone out together almost every night.

"Look," Stephanie stared Edge right in the eye, "I know you are worried about Victoria,but *I* am the boss of Smackdown and what I say goes." 

Edge started to protest but Victoria interrupted him. "Edge,it's okay.I'll be fine.Don't worry about me," She gave him a small smile, "Besides,I want to get my hands on Trish." 

******************************************************************************************

"What do you think Stephanie wanted to see Victoria and Edge about?" Molly asked Rey.The two of them were sitting opposite of each other,their legs crossed Indian-style,a game of Monoply sitting between them.

"Shit." Rey mumbled as he rolled the dice and it landed on six.He would know have to give Molly money for landing on one of her properties.Then answering her question he said, "I have no clue.I don't think either of them have done anything to get themselves into trouble.Have they?"

Molly shook her head,her blonde pigtails flying around. "I don't think so." Like Edge and Victoria,she and Rey had become close over the past week.From what Molly had seen on TV,Rey looked to be the type of guy that was quiet and who kept to himself.But once you got to know him,he was a lot of fun.And pretty cute without his mask on.

As Molly took her turn,Rey studied the woman across from him.She was already dressed her wrestling attire since her match against Nidia was second.From the moment he met her he thought she was beautiful.Natural.

She wasn't as skinny as a twig Stacy Keibler and her boobs weren't up to her chin like Trish Stratus.No,Molly Holly could be beautiful without really trying.Rey knew he was falling for her after only a week.But at least he was admitting it.Edge,being the stubborn bastard that he was,denied any feelings for Victoria,but Rey knew better.He could tell.He had also interrogated his friend numerous times but Edge wouldn't budge.

Rey and Molly both jumped as the door to the locker room flew opened and an angry Edge and slightly alarmed looking Victoria entered. "Man,what happened?" Rey asked looking from one to the other.

"Stephanie is putting us," Edge pointed to himself and Victoria, "in a match against Jericho and Trish Stratus." He sat down heavily on one of the steel folding chairs that occupied the room.

Molly stood up and dusted the dirt off of her pants. "What about your hardcore match?" she asked Victoria.

The raven-haired diva sighed. "She put it off until No Way Out.I have no clue why.Ratings,I suppose." 

"Ratings my ass." Edge muttered. "I have a bad feeling about this.I can't believe she would put Victoria in a match like this." 

Victoria felt herself getting angry.Who the hell did he think he was?Talking about her like she wasn't there!Did he think she couldn't take care of herself? "Are you saying I can't handle myself out there?" Victoria asked before she could stop herself.But she couldn't help it.He was starting to piss her off.

Startled,Edge looked over at Victoria. "What?Victoria,no…" Edge stopped himself.What was he going to say to her? 'I love you and I don't want Jericho to get his dirty hands on you!' Whoa,wait a second.Love?Where had that come from?Shaking his head he said aloud, "It's not that.It's just that I don't trust Jericho.You're my friend Victoria.I don't want to see you get hurt."

Victoria's eyes softened a little. "I'm sorry.I just don't know why you're overreacting." In truth,she was touched and completely flattered by Edge's concern.

Why was he overreacting? "Neither do I." Edge replied.No idea at all.

******************************************************************************************

Victoria stood near the curtain as she waited for Edge.Finally,she saw her tag team partner heading her way.She had to fight not to stare at his bare chest as he struggled to put his leather jacket on. "Ready?" she asked as he was close enough to hear.She adjust the title belt that was slung over her shoulder.

"Yep." He had managed to get his jacket on and now slipped his sunglasses over his eyes. "Let's go." 

As soon as "All the Things She Said" began to play,Victoria felt butterflies in her stomach.She always got that way before a match.Sneaking once last glance at Edge,she slipped through the curtain and made her way to the ring.Not even thinking about it,she entered the ring.She handed the referee her belt and as she turned to wait for Edge she felt someone grab a handful of her hair.

"Bitch." It was Chris Jericho.Victoria winced as his grip on her hair tightened.She tried not to cry out.It felt as if all of her hair was being ripped out.Jericho turned Victoria around so that she was facing Trish.While Jericho restrained Victoria,Trish pulled back her hand as if to slap her.As Trish was about to bring her hand down,the crowd suddenly erupted with cheers.Trish's eyes widened and Jericho's head whipped around as Edge raced towards the ring.Jericho threw Victoria to the mat and she narrowly missed being hit by Edge who had pounced on Jericho.As Edge pounded Jericho,Victoria quickly scrambled to her feet and went after Trish who attempted to run away.

"Get in your corner!Come on!" Referee Charles Robinson insturcted the ladies.After Jericho had taken down Edge with a low blow,he tagged in Trish.The blonde diva sauntered over to Edge with a smirk.It looked as if she was going to try another slap,but for the second time,it was stopped.This time by Edge tripping her.He tagged in Victoria,who quickly went to work on Trish.Victoria nailed Trish with some hard forearms and chops.

Trish raked her in the eyes and kicked her a few times in the ribs.Victoria fought back,hitting Trish with a dropkick.She gave the Canadian woman a hard DDT and went up for a moonsault.But as the referees hand came down for the three,Jericho broke up the pin.He was quickly speared down by Edge and the two men fought to the outside.

Victoria took this oppurtunity and picked up Trish,who was still recovering from the moonsault,and hit her with a devestating Widow's Peak,knocking the small diva out completely.As her hand was being raised,Victoria bumped into something.Assuming it was Edge,she turned around but found herself face-to-face with Jericho.

Jericho launched himself at Victoria,tackling her to the mat.He grabbed her legs and Victoria knew what was coming.She fought back desperately,but to no avail.Victoria screamed in pain as Jericho locked in his submission move 'The Walls of Jericho'.Victoria pounded the mat,screaming and pleading with Jericho to let go.

"Come on Jericho!The match is over!Let her go!" Charles Robinson tried to reason with Jericho. "Let go!"

Jericho shook his head wildly. "No!" He was enjoying hearing the raven-haired diva's screams of agony.He relished in it.Several more referees made their way down to the ring but Jericho wouldn't break the hold.

Now Victoria was crying.It hurt.It hurt bad.Worse than any hair pulling.Why wouldn't he let go?What had she done to him?Nothing! "Please!Please let go!" Victoria barely recognized her own voice.Suddenly,she felt Jericho let go and she slumped to the mat.Someone was now kneeling over her.Victoria looked up.Molly.

Molly and Rey had been watching the match on the monitor when Jericho had attacked Victoria.They had ran as fast as they could.Rey had went for Jericho and he and Edge,who had climbed back into the ring when he realized what was going on,were beating the hell out of Jericho and Molly checked on her friend.One thing was for sure.Chris Jericho was going to pay.

******************************************************************************************

AN-I don't know how much pain that "The Walls of Jericho" are supposed to cause but in my story the obviously cause a great deal of pain.I don't know how well the match came off because I've never really written a match out before.Hope it was okay!Please review!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!I ment to thank you all in chapter 3 but I forgot!

So thanks:

Bubbles-extreme-diva

Jessy

Essarios421-I love Molly as a face!

Skittle-xtreme-Victoria and Molly are my favorite divas!

Vamp-Was this enough Molly/Rey interaction for now?I promise there will be more in upcoming chapters!

Grace-I got your e-mail.Thanks!I have always wanted to see a Victoria/Edge fic but there weren't any so I wrote one.Hopefully this story will make other people become Victoria/Edge shippers and maybe they will write a story too.Hint,hint guys!

  
Sarah


End file.
